bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyōrinmaru (Fanon)
Hyōrinmaru (氷輪丸, Ice Ring) was originally the manifested spirit of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō that wass seen during the anime-exclusive Zanpakutō Unknown Tales and Beast Swords arcs. Hyōrinmaru set itself free after the death of its wielder and for many years wandered around soul society looking for a new master. He found his way to the human where he met Touko Sonozaki and is currently in her care. His current wielder and master is Touko Sonozaki Appearance Hyōrinmaru appears as a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. In his human form, Hyōrinmaru appears as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments a chain around his waist (similar to his Zanpakutō form) and a dull gold adornment on his chest (similar to the design on Hitsugaya's sash). His arms and legs are covered in ice, and he has a prehensile tail with an icy tip. At any time, Hyōrinmaru can take the form of a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. Personality He is portrayed as calm and silent, only speaking when it is something of importance, as shown when talking to Touko. His composure is great enough to even put up with the juvenile antics of his fellow Zanpakutō spirits, even when he is caught in the middle of it. His reason for looking for a new master was to find the place where he and his power can be understood. He seems to have a slightly humorous side to him as well. As he and Touko share a similar personality they tend to get on very well and also he seems to have a great amount of respect for her. History After the death of Toshiro Hitsugaya his former wielder he was set free, during which time he wandered around soul society looking for a new master. For many years he was alone searching for a place to belong, while fighting hollows. An encounter with a hollow lead him to the human world, where he after a while sensed a powerfull spritual energy, this energy belonged to Sonozaki Touko whom he challenged to a fight. This encounter changed his life, he battled her for three days and nights with non of them yielding, but was later beaten by Touko. Impressed with her powers and abilities he had finally found a place where he could belong and chose her as her new master. After that he began travelling with her where he made his way to karakura town, Touko had set up her antique shop there, which is where he currently resides. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While only seen for a few seconds, Hyōrinmaru demonstrated impressive skill from effortless being able to block attack from various angles, as well as being capable of countering the attacks from Touko, a captain level fighter. His attacks have much strength behind them, giving his opponents more difficulty to counter. Immense Spiritual Power: Hyōrinmaru stated that his power is so vast only a truly powerful Shinigami could wield him thus saying he has enormous spiritual power. His spritual power when released can effect the surrounding area by freezing it or making it extremely cold. Enhanced Speed: Hyōrinmaru has shown to move at tremendous speeds. He is able to surprise Touko with his speed, thus showing the level of his speed. Hyorinmaru moves at an extremly fast speed in combat, so fast that some opponents find it hard to even discern his movements at first. Zanpakutō Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. It has the power to control ice and water. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society, its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. His control is so great, Hyōrinmaru is able to freeze anything he comes in contact with and can instantly perform any of his ice techniques. *'Shikai': At any time, Hyōrinmaru can manifest the Shikai form of his form self. It is a sword with a long blade, star-shaped tsuba, and a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly if necessary by force of will. The chain itself can be used as an attack or to entangle a target. :Shikai Special Ability: His slashes can create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. He can also further manipulate these dragons to surround a target. Hyōrinmaru can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them. The chain-blade also freezes anything Hyōrinmaru traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society, its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or a blizzard. :Sennen Hyōrō (千年氷牢, Thousand Years' Ice Prison): Hyōrinmaru creates many ice pillars which encircle him or and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing it. :Ryūsenka (竜霰花, Dragon Hail Flower): When Hyorinmaru stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between his sword and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hyorinmaru can then proceed to shatter the ice and his opponent with it. :Tensō Jūrin (天相従臨, Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai modes. :Tsurayari (Icicle Spear): Hyorinmaru creates a sharp spear made of ice and launches it at the opponent at a fast speed. He is able to create and throw multiple spears one at a time. These spears are able to break through strong defenses. *'Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru' (大紅蓮 氷輪丸, "Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring"; Viz "Great Roaring Coldly Shining Moon"): causes ice to flow onto Hyōrinmaru, starting at his right arm which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt; which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Hyōrinmaru's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. These new ice limbs are movable and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds. Hyōrinmaru can also transform into a gigantic, icy blue, serpentine dragon with large wings. It is capable of firing a beam of ice from its mouth, which is powerful enough to temporarily freeze Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Hyorinmaru in this form can fly over large distances at extreme speed. Quotes * (To Hitsugaya) "Don't make me laugh. There's no way that a mere child such as yourself could be my master." * (To Hitsugaya) "Believe in them. This isn't enough to kill the Shinigami. Isn't that something you've already proven to me?" Category:Zaraikou Category:Zanpakuto Category:Male